


Collection

by BlueCatRedFox



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCatRedFox/pseuds/BlueCatRedFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (they/them- unless otherwise noted).  Each chapter a new story/moment.  Each chapter generally following a different SoSu.<br/>Not every tag applies to every story, simply covering all bases that may be touched upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Die for You Because I'm not Real...

In the weeks and months immediately after the events of Blind Betrayal, Danse has become more reckless when traveling with Sole. He puts himself in unnecessary danger, to keep them from any harm. Stepping between them and the enemy, insisting on being the one to loose sleep and keep watch, giving all additional supplies to them- even to the point of cutting his own needs short. It's worse than his habitual self-destruction was in the Brotherhood. Sole tries to stop him, tries to convince him he needs more rest, more food and water, but he doesn't listen. He continues this behavior until one day he takes another bullet for Sole, it impacts on his power armor and ricochets, leaving a gash in his forehead. He is stunned, the blood running down his face, into his eyes and mouth. That smell of iron stinging in his nose. Danse falls to his knees, thinking that it's the end, it's finally over. Sole yells his name as they push harder to fend off the enemy, finally winning out and running back to his side.

“Danse! Danse, are you okay?! Let me see!” They lift his head from its crestfallen position. Sole is gutted with worry as they see the deep-red head wound. They immediately medicate him, a stimpack and a shot of med-x. The split in his forehead begins to knit rapidly, relief flooding over Sole. “God Danse, what are you thinking lately!” Sole loudly exclaims as they wipe the blood from his eyes and nearly begin to cry. Danse allows his head to be supported in their hands, maybe he wasn't going to die today but it was only a matter of time. “Answer me! Danse! This has to stop!” Sole's face beginning to contort as they can no longer hold back their emotions. 

He looks at them, his brow furrows as he sees the pain inside them come rushing out. Why did they care so much about a machine? They had saved him, but what had they saved, an empty shell, a hollow nothing? “I don't need your pity,” was all he managed. Though what he meant was, he didn't deserve it. 

Tears ran down Sole's face, “Danse you need to stop, you need to take care of yourself.” They wiped away more of the blood and crawled closer to him, bringing their face next to his. “Please,” they pleaded with him. “Please, Danse, I couldn't bare it if I lost you.” Shaking they placed a kiss on his cheek, smearing the blood onto their own lips. It was the only thing they could think to do. They wanted him to understand, they wanted him to know, but no amount of reasoning was getting through. They continued, kissing the bridge of his nose, his other cheek, the tip of his nose, and finally placing their lips against his. 

Danse's breath caught, he didn't return the kiss but he didn't end it. Why were they doing this, he did not understand. Finally they pulled away, their eyes closed and tears still streaming down their face. Danse let out the breath he had been holding, “ I- I'm just a machine, a tool to be used Sole. I'm not human... I'm not like you.” His head sunk a bit, leaning forward and gently, but accidentally, pressing against Sole's. 

Sole's voice cracked with an unintentional whimper, “that's not true Danse. You... the compassion you show, the care you have towards other people, the way you give of yourself... You are more human than most people could ever hope to be.” Their eyes finally opened and met his, “Danse...” They said his name again, with all the pain in their heart seeping out, open for display. “Danse, you need to know how human you are and how important you are to me.” Sole placed a hand over his breastplate. “Please, stop risking your life, without you- I wouldn't want to continue, I wouldn't have the strength to go on... I... I love you, Danse.” Their voice gave in again and they inhaled sharply to keep another sob from erupting forth. 

Danse froze, looking into them with utter bafflement. Not only were they telling him he mattered and he was more than just metal and parts, but also that they loved him. “You- you're in love with me?” He stumbled over his words, “but how can this be? I'm a just a machine, and-” Sole cut him off. 

“No, you're not a machine, didn't you hear me Danse? You're human, you're my dear friend, I love you and I have even dared to hope that it goes deeper than friendship for you as well.” Their heads still leaning against each other Sole nuzzled him gently, rubbing their nose against his. 

The affection and the full realization at what Sole was telling him hit. It felt simultaneously like a great weight was lifted but also like a heaviness descended on him. It was freeing and crushing. Danse huffed through choking back tears of his own, he had too much to say to know where to start. So, instead, he kissed Sole, returning their tenderness. The taste of blood and tears mixing amid their tongues. Pule and whimpered endearments passed between them as they drowned themselves in the moment.


	2. Building a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an ask on my tumblr, also BlueCatRedFox.

Sanctuary Hill, a culdesac of colored houses, residents busy and bustling about as they completed their daily chores. Danse had dreamt of calling a place like this home. Sure, it had been in his pre-war daydreams. Where the houses were a little more upright and the residents a little more upstanding, but still it was more than he ever expected to be a part of. He had thought he understood the depth of a meaningful life when he was with the Brotherhood of Steel. However, with the events of his banishment forcing him from that path, he was given a second chance and a new outlook on life with it. It had taken time for him to believe he was worthy, to believe he deserved to even exist, but Sole had persisted. Convincing him of his self-worth and more importantly, his humanity. 

He looked down at them now, from his perch atop the roof of their house, hammer in hand as he allowed himself the distraction of watching them approach. Sole smiled up at him, lifting two brown bottles as a proposition. Danse nodded and carefully removed himself from the beam he was straddling, before descending a nearby ladder. He would be forever grateful that they came into his life. They had never once given up on him, even when he was ready to give up on himself, they had supported and cared for him. Sole extended the bottle halfway to him. He reached out to clasp it, “thank y-” he started, but Sole pulled it back, just out of his reach. A smirk and a raised eyebrow from them and Danse chuckled. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on their cheek, taking the beer from them at the same time. “Thank you,” he said again, more pointedly and with a light tone of jest. 

The two drank in peaceful silence as they regarded their work. An old home, from many lifetimes ago, was getting a second chance of it's own. It's new owners not unlike the ones that came before. Sole wondered if it wasn't just war that never changed, but if life itself perpetuated the same rituals in a never ending cycle.


	3. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an ask on my tumblr, also BlueCatRedFox.

It didn't take much to get Danse going. One well timed jest, or a telling look from Sole and he'd be at a loss. Especially when it was flirtatious in nature. He was their sponsor and commanding officer, what were they thinking saying those things and making those gestures? Especially while staring him dead in the eyes. Worse yet, he found himself enjoying these moments, though he'd never say as much. Even giving Sole slightly more of an opportunity to catch him in a compromising moment. Like now, as they sandwiched themselves into a small elevator, their power armor clanking against one another. He stood a little closer than he had to, and when the contraption lurched into motion, he allowed himself to sway further in their direction than really necessary. 

Sole looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Little close aren't we?" They said in a voice that suggested anything but irritation.

Danse's expression didn't falter, he was expecting this, he was hoping for this. "It's a regulation size steel box, knight. I am honestly surprised that we both fit in here to begin with."

The grin on their face widened, “you'd be surprised how much you can fit into a steel box when you really try.” The elevator swayed again and this time Sole used the momentum to come closer to Danse. 

Damn it, he had given them too much ammunition. Unfortunately, there was one thing he couldn't control through mere willpower and that was the blush that was now rapidly spreading across his rugged features. It seemed though, that luck was on his side. The elevator clunked to a halt and the door chimed, but it didn't open. 

Their back to the door, Sole heard the bell. “Time to go,” they said, giving him one last tempting look, before moving to take a step backwards and exit the elevator. 

“Wait! Don't leave-” He reached out and stopped them from landing against the door. The force of his grab brought them together, breastplates clattering against each other, “-yet...” 

It was Sole's turn to blush, his unexpected lunge catching them off guard. “I- uh, paladin?” They asked, flustered. For a brief moment the two just stared into one another, heart rates climbing. 

Finally, Danse replied, “the door is still sealed, soldier.” A flash of recognition and Sole's blush began to fade. Of course he wouldn't be grabbing them for any other reason. They maneuvered around and with one swift yank, hauled the door aside with the assistance of their suit. They glanced sheepishly back at him, before stepping out of the elevator and continuing their sweep of the building. Danse felt oddly satisfied with having made Sole blush. Was this what they felt when he became perplexed by their words and turned red? If so, he thought he understood the appeal of it now.


	4. A Jealous Kiss at the Third Rail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all <3   
> Kiss prompt.

A Jealous Kiss - At the Third Rail

They were there on a mission. The pair of soldiers, in casual dress, meeting their contact at what was considered by Paladin Danse to be a “Disheveled hole, filled with undesirables.” 

Sole rather liked it here though and stood, with drink in hand, contentedly listening to Magnolia sing her somber song. The Knight eyed Danse out of the corner of their vision, “You should relax a little.” The tone of their voice low enough for only him to hear. “You keep standing there like my bodyguard and you'll blow our cover.” 

A noise came briefly from his throat as though he intended to object but then reconsidered. Breathing in deeply before letting it go, he had to concentrate on loosening his rigid posture. Sole smiled at him, amused at the obvious effort it had taken to simply lower his shoulders by an inch and not stand broomstick straight. 

“Excuse me,” came an obtrusive voice from behind them. Both turned to see an attractive patron of the establishment waiting there and, much to Sole's sudden irritation, raking their eyes over Danse. “I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink, Handsome.” It was obvious the person had only been talking to Danse from the start. 

“No, sorry. He's with me.” Sole responded without thinking about it and quickly became warm with embarrassment. They were here on a mission, Sole reminded themselves, there were plenty of reasons to object. Keeping their eyes on the patron, not looking to see the Paladin's reaction, Sole somehow managed to keep their expression calm. 

The flirty annoyance shifted their hand to their hip and gave Sole the once over with their gaze, “My apologies then. But from over there he looked mighty uncomfortable with you around and...” they bit their lip. “Thirsty for some better company.” Again their eyes crawled over Danse and it irked Sole more than a little. 

“He's got all the company he needs,” Sole's tone beginning to give away the ire they felt. 

The patron rolled their eyes and turned to shut Sole out of the conversation, “Well, what do you say, Big Boy?” 

Danse was taken aback by the entire situation. More than not expecting someone to attempt to bed him in this vagrant's burrow, Sole had also stepped up in his defense and was spectacularly carrying out their roll for the mission. He was impressed and a little embarrassed at how it made him feel so good to have them act that way over him, even if it was just for show. He hoped in a way that it wasn't only an act they were putting on but refused to let himself linger on the idea of that possibility. 

“Hmm?” The flirt hummed a sing-song questioning tone and took a step towards Danse, their arm beginning to raise and reach towards him.

Sole was closer to the Paladin though and their reaction to the situation quicker. They took hold of Danse's wrist in one hand and collar in the other and dragged their bodies together. Lips crushing against his. 

Danse froze. That soft mouth pressed to his, the hands that tugged at him, those hips that now were pushing against his. All of it was worthy of savoring but he realized quickly he was not giving them proper backup in this endeavor. 

Danse wound an arm around Sole's waist and pulled them closer. Freeing his other hand from their grasp, he ran it up their back and into their hair, gently angling their head to deepen the kiss. 

Sole's tongue nudged at his mouth for entrance and he gladly accepted. A tremble ran through him and he rolled his groin against them involuntarily, eliciting a soft moan from Sole.

“Alright, alright,” came a very annoyed British tone. “Enough already or I'll be forced to hose you two down and toss you out.” Whitechapel Charlie threatened. Danse and Sole quickly and awkwardly parted, putting more room between themselves than had been there previously. 

Red faced but trying to cool themselves down Sole scanned the room. The flirtatious patron was no where to be seen. 

The Paladin on the other hand refused to turn and look at anything or anyone, let alone the Knight that he had just shared a passionate embrace with. He faced bar and reminded himself that they were on a mission, there were plenty of reasons for him to have cooperated fully and made sure their cover was not blown.

“Look, either buy something to drink or bugger off and get a room for yourselves.” Charlie floated in front of Danse waving a tooled hand in annoyance. 

Danse swallowed, turning a deeper shade of red when he realized he could still taste the kiss in his mouth, maybe a drink was a good idea. Raising a finger he nodded, “One of your strongest spirits, please.” 

Charlie set a room temperature Gwinnett stout on the bar with a thud, “Here's a beer.”


	5. Kiss in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.   
> Kiss Prompt <3

They sat unmoving in the blackness of the dilapidated bunker. The generator having run out of fuel and sputtered to a stop hours before. Sole held one of Danse's limp hands in theirs. Sitting on the bed, his head crestfallen, as he slouched against the cold, damp, concrete wall.

“Danse?” Sole's voice was barely a whisper and wavered with choked fear. He didn't respond but they could feel the pulse in his wrist and they knew he was at least alive. “Please, talk to me.” They softly pleaded, gently brushing his hand with their fingertips. 

An almost silent sigh emptied from his breast, “What should I say?” His despondent tone casting an aura of melancholy that seeped into Sole's flesh. 

“I- Whatever you want to say.” Their voice again cracking with worry. “Anything you need to say, anything at all.” Silence settled and Sole could only grow more anxious at the feeling of hopelessness rising within themselves. 

After an eternity of reticence he finally spoke, “I need nothing, because I am nothing.” 

It stung at Sole's heart to hear his words. They had had these conversations before but none where he had surrendered so entirely. It was better when he was angry, at least then he expressed some emotion, but this- this was a complete abdication of his personhood. 

“Danse, no, that's not true.” Sole squeezed his hand in theirs, “I've told you before-”

He cut them off, “Yes. You've said as much, and I appreciate your attempts at consoling me, but I cannot escape the knowledge of what I am.” A hard swallow and short exhale before continuing, “I cannot leave that behind no matter how much I wish I could. It will always be there, I will always know I am not my own person and everything I've done, everyone I've know, every part of my life is either a fabrication or a result of programming. What sense of self can I ever have in all this? Isn't it better to resign myself to my fated purpose of servitude? At least then I can be of some use.” 

Sole deeply inhaled, “Before, when we first met in this place, you realized you had reasons to go on. When we confronted Maxson, you stepped forward and stood up for the legacy of your own good deeds.” They reached out into the darkness and groped for his other hand until they clasped it tightly within their own. “These hands...” Sole pulled them gently up, “...have saved so many lives fighting for humanity.” They bent their head, slowly leaving a gentle kiss on each palm, “And they are so beautiful to me because of that.”


End file.
